


Equal Opportunity

by innerslytherin



Series: Morgan/Reid Series [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerslytherin/pseuds/innerslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preslash. Garcia and Morgan have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/profile)[**severity_softly**](http://severity-softly.livejournal.com/) for betaing and recharging my interest in this fandom.

"Well?"

Penelope doesn't look away from her computer. She's pretty sure she knows why Derek is here, but he's obviously been keeping secrets from her, and she's going to have fun with that. "Well, what, Hot Stuff?" Her fingers tap over the keys, pulling up things she has no need to see, just so he'll think she's working and not avoiding looking at him.

"I saw you at the club Friday night. Watching every damn move I made." She wonders if he realizes she can see his reflection in the dark monitor to her left. His arms are folded defensively across his chest. He looks so hot like that, yet so strangely like a small boy who's about to be scolded, that she has to fight a smile.

"What can I say, beautiful man, watching you is like watching poetry in motion." She taps a few keys and then spins her chair to face him, catching him with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

He chews his lower lip for a moment, which is so clearly stolen from Reid that Penelope wants to laugh. She wonders if she's being unnecessarily cruel.

"Nothing." He turns to go, and she's about to lose her chance.

"I saw, Derek."

He freezes. She sees his shoulders tense and flex, then he drops his head and says, "Obvious?"

She smiles slowly. "Only because I was looking. It's kinda hot."

He turns and glares at her, but he can't stay angry at her; he's never been good at that. "This stays between us, Penelope."

Of course it does. She has no desire to see the others dissecting this. Not this early on. Though if they're honest, there's a good chance it isn't as much of a secret as he'd like to think.

She nods and leans back in her chair, playing with a fuzzy-topped pen. "What happened?"

"We talked. And drank." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "The guy's a puzzle, Garcia."

"And you graduated Magna Cum Laude from Northwestern, Hot Stuff." She tilts her head. "I didn't know you, you know, were an equal-opportunity hottie."

Morgan snorts, then breaks out into full-throated laughter. Penelope smirks at him, pleased. Damn, he's beautiful, especially when he laughs. "Equal opportunity..." he gasps after a while, shaking his head as his laughter fades. "Not subtle, but creative. I've never thought of myself in terms of gay or straight." He glances away, his smile vanishing. "I guess you know why I avoided thinking about it at all for a long time."

She nods, but she doesn't think he sees her.

"But he's beautiful...and fascinating..." Morgan shrugs. "I guess let's say I'm..." He grins, and the sight of it relaxes her a little. "Equal opportunity."

Something makes her look up. Reid is standing just outside her open door, hand raised to knock, an arrested look on his face. Penelope wonders briefly if he realizes how adorable he is when he's confused. Then she feels a thrill of cold go through her and wonders how much he has heard.

Reid sees that she's spotted him and completes the motion, knocking on the door. Then he clears his throat. "There you are. JJ's looking for us. Round table in five minutes."

Morgan goes very still, but the grin stays in place as he glances over his shoulder. "Thanks, Reid." He gives the other man a quick once-over, just a tiny darting glance down and up, that Penelope catches and Reid probably doesn't. "Nice tie," he adds, and pushes away from her desk to brush past Reid.

_Nice tie_? Penelope thinks. Reid is wearing _jeans_ with his button-down and tie. She smiles slowly at the beautiful genius. "Nice jeans, sexy," she says, loving the way his expression goes even more confused and his cheeks go pink. She stands up and tucks her arm under one of his. "Come on, JJ will wonder what's keeping us. You know how people talk."


End file.
